


Honey:Edit

by RandomJaz



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Magical Melody
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomJaz/pseuds/RandomJaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina tries to prepare for the upcoming Thanksgiving festival with her boyfriend in the house and it just doesn't go as planned. With sexual tension brewing, there's only so much a couple can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey:Edit

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story was originally split in to 6 short chapters but after doing some editing, I combined them and made corrections and such. This story was written when I was first starting out, so I'm hoping now with practice and experience it flows better.

Thank you for reading regardless if it was before the edit or after :) The reviews have been wonderful, again thank you!

Xxxx

The Autumn season had come and gone, soon enough Winter made it's presence known. The days began getting shorter and the village became covered in a soft layer of white, blanketing the small village in a serene ambiance. Meanwhile Tina's relationship with Kurt began to escalate.

It was the night before the Thanksgiving festival and Kurt was seated quietly at the table in said young rancher's home as she gathered ingredients from the fridge for a cake. She debated between two ingredients and then turned to Kurt.

"Cocoa or honey?" Tina suddenly asked, drawing Kurt out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked, looking indifferent. But was sincerely confused about Tina had just asked.

His thoughts had been elsewhere.

"Which flavor do you prefer? Cocoa or honey?" Tina clarified while gesturing to the scattered baking ingredients on the counter.

Kurt just shrugged in response as he eyed the numerous baking ingredients Tina was gesturing to. He wasn't particularly interested in sweets and Tina knew it but Kurt humored his girlfriend regardless.

"Honey" he deadpanned while resting his chin on his curled up fist.

Tina just rolled her eyes and accepted his answer. She began to mentally tick off items she needed for the cake when she suddenly groaned out of frustration.

"I forgot the eggs!" she explained as she dashed out of her home in to the chicken coop outside.

She was gone from the house in seconds, leaving Kurt at the table where he continued to let his thoughts drift to less than appropriate thoughts. He and Tina had been dating for nearly half a year and as of lately the sexual tension he was feeling became a recurring distraction. Being alone with his girlfriend was not helping his resolve to behave, he was here to keep his girlfriend company while she baked a cake.

That was it. He was just spending time with his girlfriend.

Suddenly said person came running back in to the kitchen with a basket of eggs. She was slightly out of breath as she turned her back to Kurt while she began placing the eggs inside the drawer of the fridge.

"Sorry, that took a bit longer than usual. The hens were awful fussy tonight, the pests. I typically collect the eggs earlier in the evening" she explained as she was bent over the dairy drawer, not looking at Kurt.

Kurt's attention was elsewhere and he just gave a confirmative grunt to validate her statement to the best of his now stunted ability. Tina was wearing a pair of work jeans that were slightly fitted around her bottom and thighs. The way she bent over made her typically not so noticeably pert ass very noticeable. Kurt's pants suddenly became tight in a less than desirable place.

Tina straightened up after finishing and returned to the counter to begin mixing the ingredients. Her tank top was covered in flour, also sticky from the honey. In all honesty she felt disgusting being such a mess in front of Kurt but he was not concerned with the mess she made of herself. His attention was drawn to the steady bounce of her cleavage. The honey made the cake batter particularly thick and heavy, making it very tedious to stir.

Against his usual nature, Kurt smirked. He said nothing, just watching. Frustrated with the batter Tina looked up at Kurt to ask for help but caught where he had been looking. Tina had the decency to blush and tug the collar of her tank top up with a flour covered hand.

"Really!?" she sputtered while desperately trying to will her blush away, knowing it wouldnt happen.

Seemingly unphased, Kurt just leaned back in his chair and shrugged. He in fact was slightly embarrassed about getting caught, but his arousal was becoming increasingly more persistent. He needed something to enjoy, as an man would. A little cleavage? That would do, embarrassed or not.

Tina tried to ignore the feeling of Kurt's eyes burning holes in her chest as she hastily finished mixing the stubborn batter. After pouring the cake mix from hell in to a silver baking pan, she dumped all the dirty dishes in to the sink and popped the pan in the oven. She set the oven timer for an hour and made her way back to the sink to start cleaning.

So focused on washing the dishes she hadn't heard the sound of Kurt getting up from the table. When she felt hands on her waist she nearly jumped out of her skin and Kurt just snorted, taking a step back to lean against the counter behind her. LEaving her with her persoanl space once more, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jump any higher and your ass would have hit the ceiling" Kurt retorted, his usually blunt way.

Without thinking Tina threw her sopping wet sponge at Kurt and it hit him square in the chest then dropped to the floor. A damp spot sat between his pectorals and began to seep down towards his abdomen. Kurt just bent down and picked up the sponge, handing it to his newly passive aggressive girlfriend.

"That's new, Tina" he told her. "Miss passive aggressive over here."

Tina began to apologize when Kurt began stripping off his damp shirt.

"What are you doing!?" She suddenly squeaked when as regained her senses.

Kurt just raised an eyebrow at her sudden discomfort.

"Well someone decided that throwing wet sponges was a good idea so now my shirt is moist."

Tina balked at the word that had just come out of his mouth.

"Ever say that word again and I swear you can just show yourself out" Tina threatened. "Don't say that word."

Repressing a smirk, Kurt just tilted his head curiously.

"What word? Moist?"

"STOP."

Kurt uncharacteristically began to burst into laughter, his deep voice rumbling as it died out in to a chuckle. Tina followed suit, a mess of giggles. The sexual tension was currently eased and Tina relaxed, flicking his chest.

"You suck" she chuckled.

Wiping a tear from her eye she then punched Kurt in the shoulder and finished cleaning the dishes. Shaking his head, Kurt just took a dish towel and helped her wipe down the counter.

"How much longer does that have to bake anyways?" Kurt asked out of curiosity being cake wasn't an interest of his, even if he knew she was really only baking it for him.

" About 30 minutes" she replied nonchalantly after checking the timer.

"Hmm"

Tina wiped the sweat off her brow and made a noise of disgust. She was filthy. She was sweating, covered in flour and had dried honey on her forearms. The syrupy substance only worsened the caked on flour she had all over. As skilled a cook she was, baking was not her strongest point. Still, she wasn't half bad. Pecking her boyfriend on the lips, she excused herself to take a shower, leaving Kurt to his thoughts.

Tina hurried upstairs in to the bathroom to shower. Turning on the water she stripped herself of her nasty clothes. As soon as the water warmed up she jumped in. The bathroom filled with steam as Tina scrubbed the grime left on her skin from baking and relaxed in the hot water raining down on her. While she enjoyed herself upstairs, Kurt was downstairs becoming frustrated once again.

xxxxx

Kurt could hear her start the shower and it frustrated him. Knowing she was naked upstairs sent an excited chill through his body and he could feel his arousal building once more. His mind kept drifting to the image of Tina bent over in the fridge. Remembering how the swell of her breasts peaked out from under her shirt was enough to make him a little hot and bothered.

It hadn't been the first time he'd caught himself lusting after her. Whilst still exploring the interest she had in him, Kurt hadn't outright felt a sexual attraction to Tina when their courtship began. But as time went on, a decidedly sexual light had been shone down upon the bubbly, cute little farmer.

Peppy, cheerful people had a reputation of annoying Kurt. Tina fell under that category initially. But it wasn't her personality that won her a chance with Kurt, it was her diligence. Such diligence she had, it carried over with everything she did. The dedication to her wants and goals, that's what won her Kurt. She'd impressed him.

What were once just casual glances out the Carpentry shop window to spot Tina working gradually became increasingly lingering. Her wet with sweat under the afternoon sun, slaving away in the field, began to fascinate him. She was so strong. More than once he'd seen her nearly physically collapse, tears and sweat upon her face, but Tina pushed forward. She never gave up.

From there, Kurt was caught up in a storm of growing interest. Tina grew impressively fit through her work, arms and legs sculpted with labor. Her rear was tight and lifted, hips chiseled underneath denim he had yet to peak under. He soon took notice. From there, he was doomed. Self control of no help. The last thing he needed was such temptation, knowing his girlfriend was just a floor away naked.

Xxxx

Tina began to lather up her hair as her thoughts drifted to Kurt sitting downstairs. He had been staring at her earlier and as much as it embarrassed her, it was thrilling. Kurt never showed interest in anything, he was always so quiet and indifferent. He was certainly interested in her though. As hard as she'd foughten for his attention, she never thought she'd get as far as she did.

But now he was hers, and in her home. While she showered none the less. The thought made her panic slightly, but she appeased herself with the reasoning that he wouldn't come anywhere near her bathroom while she was in it. Kurt had interested her in more ways than one from the start, but she hadn't a clue where to even begin.

Self consciously, Tina looked behind the curtain to ensure Kurt wasn't in the bathroom with her. As if he would do such a thing. Reminding herself she was being silly, she laughed dryly and continuing washing. After rinsing off Tina reached a long pale arm out of the shower to retrieve a towel when her blood suddenly ran cold.

"...oh no." she mumbled under her breath.

Did she really forget a towel? Kurt was in the house! She couldn't just prance downstairs to her room naked! She panicked and realized the only way to solve this was to have Kurt bring her a towel. He had to come to her bathroom. Swallowing her embarrassment she called for her boyfriend.

xxxxx

Kurt was abruptly ripped from his train of thought when he heard Tina's shy and slightly panicked voice call him from upstairs. He followed the sound of her voice up the stairs to the bathroom door and hesitantly knocked. His chest tightened, knowing exactly what had happened, and what would be needed of him.

"Everything okay...?" he asked through the closed door.

"I need a towel" her quiet voice came from the other side.

Behind the shower curtain Tina was shivering as water droplets made their way from her hair down her body, cooling until they dropped to her feet.

"The towels are in my room downstairs..." she called out as a second thought when she heard Kurt wander off to fill her request.

Kurt wandered back downstairs and followed the hallway down to his girlfriend's room in search of a towel for her. Tina had seen Kurt's room multiple times but Kurt had only ever seen hers once. He came across her door and slowly peeked his head inside as if he was crossing some sort of boundary .That was the least of his worries, he hadn't a clue where she kept her towels.

Luckily for him Tina's towels were easy to find. She had them neatly folded on a chair by her bed and because of that there was no longer a worry he would have to look through her things. Seeing her full size bed interested him, though. But now was no time to let his thoughts drift to such things...however, the inevitable couldn't be avoided.

Tina's bed was made up with soft pink sheets along a large white bed. One he remembered her coming in for specifically. That day he could distinctly remember having to lug it over with his brother, Joe and becoming periodically lost in thought as he and his brother set up the bed in Tina's bedroom. He also remember the suggestive eyebrow wiggle he got while setting it up.

Joe almost got a screwdriver in the ass that day.

Kurt grabbed the first towel on the stack by the bed and trotted his way back upstairs to where his girlfriend was nervously waiting in the tub still wet from her shower. Kurt knocked on the bathroom door to announce his presence and entered without waiting for a response. Brushing the surface of the shower curtain with the edge of the folded up towel, he alerted Tina to his returned presence.

"Here" Kurt held out the towel and waited for Tina to reach her arm out and take it .

Tina hesitated but reached her arm out to take the towel. Her fingers brushed against Kurt's wrist before landing on the desired item. Taking the towel, Tina went to retract her arm back behind the shower curtain but her hand was stilled by strong fingers. Her breath caught as her hand was pulled outwards, she let out the breath of relief when she felt Kurt's soft lips press a kiss to the back of her hand.

After he released his grip she pulled the towel back behind the curtains and wrapped herself as calmly as she could muster. She pulled back the curtain and was startled to see that Kurt was still there. He held his hand out and Tina was extremely confused as to why until he spoke up.

"Watch your step, the floor outside the tub is wet" he murmured, averting his eyes away from his half naked girlfriend who was clutching the towel snuggly against her body.

Taking his hand, she carefully stepped out of the porcelain tub and went to make her way out of the bathroom when Kurt gently grabbed her wrist that wasn't nervously securing the towel around her. He pulled her towards him softly and held her face in his hands. Slowly leaning in he kissed her on the mouth before pulling back to look in to her eyes.

She looked anywhere but his face. She was so embarrassed! His eyes could melt steel but with her they were so gentle. She quickly leaned in to him to peck him on the mouth before hurrying her way out of the bathroom., away from him as fingers wandered down to her towel.

"I'M FREEZING!" she shouted as an excuse while running downstairs.

It was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes that night. Hopefully his naked girlfriend wouldn't slip and fall down the stairs and you know, die. Making his way out of the bathroom he shut off the light and made his way back downstairs just in time to catch a glimpse of Tina's pale legs running in to her bedroom.

The smell of warm cake was becoming increasingly strong, he noticed. Curiosity urged Kurt to check the timer on the oven.

"There's 15 minutes left on the timer, Tina! The cake smells like it's almost done though!" Kurt yelled across the living room as to be heard in Tina's room.

Soon after, she emerged from her room wearing a clean pair of sweat pants and a camisole with her wet hair tied back in a singular ponytail. Opening the oven to inspect her handwork. After shutting it to wait out the rest of the bake time, Tina smiled and went about getting something to drink.

After some idle chit chat, the timer went off. Being that cake was in fact ready to be taken out, Tina prepared to remove it from the oven. Dawning a pair of oven mitts, she pulled out the cake and placed it on the stove top to cool.

"In about 20 minutes I have to glaze this before popping it in the fridge for tomorrow" she sighed. "Frosting it is the hard part, believe it or not."

"You really don't have to go through all the trouble for cake." He told her, aware she'd only made it for sake of celebrating the festival with him traditionally. "I don't really care for cake that much, Tina."

"I know...but I wanted to. It's a holiday, you know?"

Kurt shrugged and sat down on the couch in the living room, glancing over his shoulder to see if Tina was going to follow him. She got the hint and followed Kurt to where he was seated. Sitting on the end farthest from Kurt, she began to nervously scratch the couch upholstery.

"You okay?" Kurt asked , eyebrow raised.

Tina mumbled a "yeah" before resorting to playing with her hair. Kurt took the initiative and scooted closer to her until their thighs were touching. Casually leaning an arm over her shoulders, he took her chin in his other hand and pulled her to face him.

"Look at me" he whispered

Tina's body tensed at how suddenly close her boyfriend was to her, when her eyes finally made contact with his, her face flushed. Kurt just quirked a small smile and pulled her in to another kiss now that there was no excuse for her to run off on him.

"You're really thoughtful" he informed her, parting for a moment. "I appreciate it."

He slowly deepened their kiss, keeping his arm across her shoulders and his hand on her face so she wouldn't pull away. Tina forgot where she was and what was happening, all she could feel was Kurt. Her Heart was pounding out of her chest when she felt his hand leave her face and trail up her leg. The teasing touch wasn't new to her, but the timely manner in which Kurt had jumped to it was.

"Breath, baby...I'm not going to hurt you" He whispered lowly.

He had no intentions of trying to bed her that night, he was just so pent up. He wanted to feel her against him, he wanted to taste her and hear her breathing. Tina knew this, having been told before...whilst in the comfort of Kurt's bed afterhours.

His hands roamed, caareful to steer clear of anywhere forbidden to her personal comfort. Tina's mind was on overload, there was too much happening for her brain to process. Usually Kurt was much more patient, slower. But his hands made thier way on her sooner than she was used to.

Kurt gently pressed into Tina until her back hit the couch cushions and his finger began tracing shapes across her hip as he pressed his tongue against Tina's. He came up for air when the clock on the wall began to chime, alerting him howlong he'd been at Tina's.

It was 11PM, he should be heading home lest he wanted to interfere with his girlfriend's sleep. He knew very well herjon required her to be up eary, every single day, regardless of holiday. Pulling Tina up in to his arms, he sweetly kissed her on the mouth. He stood to leave and made his way to the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said while casting a knowing glance at the cake that was cooled on the stove top.

The door clicked as Kurt made his exit and Tina was left sitting on her couch, her face flushed and her breathing slightly labored. She ran to the window watching Kurt dash back to the Carpentry shop with his soaked shirt balled up in his hand. His muscles were constricted against the cold winter air and Tina no longer regretted throwing a wet sponge at him. She should do it more often, he vaguely thought to herself.

Kurt made his way to his doorstep and turned to look back at his girlfriend's house. Tina could have died of embarrassment when Kurt caught her gawking from the window. Smirking he turned, flexing his biceps, and saw his girlfriend's eye widen.

She shut the curtains.

She really regretted being nosey, heart palpitating from what took place. She was going to get it tomorrow, that she knew. Her boyfriend wasn't one not to pick on her. Despite his cold appearance, he liked to tease. His blunt to the point manner of doing so made it worse.

xxxx

Kurt just snorted at her sudden retreat and made his way up to his bedroom. Tossing his soiled shirt to the side he sat at the foot of his bed and kicked his work shoes off. His pants became painfully tight as his thoughts went back to the events that had just taken place earlier with Tina.

"What are you doing to me..." he muttered under his breath.

Kurt laid back on the mattress unbuckling his belt. Opening the button to his jeans he pulled them off and threw them off in the same direction his shirt had traveled. The dark room was silent with nothing but the sound of the space heater humming and a far off owl in the woods near his window. Pulling the sheets over his waist Kurt attempted to sleep while ignoring the growing pain in his boxers.

Meanwhile Tina had forgone glazing the cake, putting it the fridge and then laying on her couch embarrassed out of her mind. For someone so quiet and antisocial, Kurt was a really cocky. Inside her mind she could still feel Kurt's fingers on her and it made an ache grow between her legs. Tina may have been a bashful virgin, but she was very Intune with her sexual urges and needs. Just as every other hormonal woman.

To her disadvantage, everything was so new to her though. The thought of another person sharing intimate moments with her was not only nerve wracking but sent pleasurable chills down her spine and blossomed stronger heart palpitations in her chest...and ones elsewhere.

Tina's fingers lingered above her pubic bone, hesitating to continue the path south where heat grew. So very close they crept, itching to scratch away her need as she had many times on her own. But those fingers retreated quickly.

"What is he doing to me!?" she groaned, pressing a couch cushion in to her face.

She tossed the cushion aside and retreated to the sanctuary of her bedroom determined to actually go straight to sleep tonight. No funny business. . . naughty, horny, funny bussniness. Tina tossed herself face first into the sheets and screamed in to the pillow, frustrated. She was frustrated on her accor, that she knew because Kurt only hesistated to further their progression in intimacy on her account. She was skittish.

I need to sleep she mentally scolded herself, knowing that if she were to dwell on her virginal obstacles she would be up for hours, and tired for work the next morning. Not to mention the festival. Legs curled up in to her chest and pillow under he head, Tina eventually drifted off peacefully while Kurt was struggling.

Struggling very much.

His mind was starting to shut down enough to fall asleep when he unknowingly got caught up in a lucid dream. He felt soft, long fingers gently tracing the elastic of his boxers as sweet hot breath blew across his cheek. Opening his eyes he was oddly not surprised to see his girlfriend crawling on top of him. She had tossed the sheet off of him, still wearing the loose sweat pants and camisole from earlier that evening.

"Sleepy?" she whispered in his left ear, tracing her tongue down to the Adam's apple swelling in his throat.

Kurt couldn't bring himself to speak, the wet warmth of her tongue was sending jolts through his skin that flared in his crotch. Straining to produce sound, Kurt's throat left him mute only allowing him to grunt. Panic began to flood his chest and then there was a soft, gentle hand on his face.

"shhh" she murmured, pressing her chest in to him.

She kissed him slowly beginning to grind her hips as the tent in Kurt's boxers began to seep moisture.

"I bet that must hurt"

Tina released Kurt's mouth , lowering herself so that her face was eye level with his arousal. She teasingly ran the tip of her fingers under the elastic band of his underwear and pulled back the material. Licking her bottom lip she began to lean towards Kurt's throbbing member.

Sitting up in a cold sweat Kurt frantically threw the sheets off of his body. His room was dark with just the hint of dawn breaking through his window. He was alone. Alone.

"Fuck..." He held his red face in both palms, trying catch his breath.

His erection was painfully swollen and he decided it was time for an early shower.

xxxxx

Cold water hit his face and Kurt never thought he'd be so happy take a cold shower in the middle of winter. Pressing his forehead in to the cold tile he willed his erection down. He faintly heard a rooster grow from inside the bathroom and knew Tina would be waking up soon to tend to her farm before the Festival. It must've been about 5 in the morning he realized.

Turning off the water Kurt stepped out of the shower to start his day, Tina still in his thoughts.

Tina heard the obnoxious crowing of the rooster loud and clear from her bedroom and rolled out of bed to find her work clothes. Setting them on the couch, she made her way to the kitchen and fixed herself some toast and eggs. Still groggy from sleep, her appetite was dulled resulting in lost interest of her breakfast. Dumping the remaining bits of crust and scrambled eggs in a dog bowl, she set it aside.

She let her sweatpants drop and tugged on her work jeans then laced up her boots to start the day. Throwing her bag over shoulder Tina made her way to the front door, grabbing the dog bowl off the counter on her way out. She placed the leftovers in front of the dog house where Rex was still snoozing away despite the rooster's wake up call. The lazy bastard, she loved him though.

Kurt was putting on his vest when he looked out the window and saw Tina walking towards her barn. It was going to be a long morning. He could feel it in his bones.

Tina made her way into the barn and set her bag down by the shipping bin. Grabbing the metal bucket off the shelf she pulled a stool up to her cow and sat down. The barn was comfortably quiet as she focused on milking the mild mannered cow. Setting the bucket of milk aside Tina stood to pat her cow behind the ears, she was a good girl. Never gave her any trouble, unlike those damn chickens she owned.

Her mind went into autopilot as she started piling fodder in the feeding bins. Retrieve the fodder, run it to the bin. Retrieve the fodder, run it to the bin. Very redundant, very boring. Feeding the animals always worked up a sweat but was the easiest chore there was. Once her animals finished their morning round of fodder, Tina picked up her bag and made her way back to the house with the fresh milk.

Rex followed her inside whining and Tina set the bucket down by the sink. Rex curiously followed Tina around as she searched for a fresh pitcher to store the milk in. Once a clean pitcher was retrieved, Tina began pouring the milk. There wasn't enough room in the pitcher for all the milk, about a glass worth was still resting at the bottom of the bucket. Tina brought the bucket to her lips and just sipped from it. Rex grew restless at her feet and she lowered the bucket down to his level, tilting it slightly so he could finish the few ounces of milk left. Placing the bucket in the sink she picked her bag back up and went outside once more to tend to her chickens.

Xxxxx

Kurt was lounging in his bed fully dressed for the day, he had Thanksgiving off unlike Tina who had a farm to run everyday. Trying not to replay the dream from last night in his mind, he stared up at the ceiling growing drowsy. He had drifted off for a couple of hours when voices from downstairs caught his attention and he shifted to a sitting position.

"Aww thanks babe! This looks great...I'll just uh...set it aside for later. Ok?"

He heard Joe talking to who he presumed was Katie. His presumption was confirmed when he heard her high pitched giggle. Kurt internally rolled his eyes. Whatever pastry Katie had given him would surely poison him, the idiot loved her too much to hurt her feelings. Deciding to finally make his presence known Kurt made his way downstairs. He couldn't avoid his brother forever, or his dumb broad of a girlfriend forever.

"Morning" Kurt grumbled, making his way past the two love birds conversing closely in the kitchen.

His sudden appearance surprised Katie, who for some reason ripped herself away from Joe blushing. She nervously set her skirt straight and it dawned on Kurt that Joe had been fondling Katie's butt.

"M-morning..." Katie stuttered through a nervous smile, looking as guilty as ever.

Joe just glanced at her amused.

Kurt looked around confused, where was their boss? As if reading his thoughts, Joe spoke up.

"Woody is at the clinic, having tea and cookies with Martha or whatever, you know. Old people stuff" he said, smirking at Katie's stifled laughter.

Ugh. It was too early.

Joe looked at Kurt confused, and Kurt just stared back at him waiting for his question.

"So..." Joe trailed off.

"So, what?"

"Why aren't you at your girlfriend's, Bro?" Joe finally spit it out.

Oh, that.

Kurt nonchalantly plucked an apple off the top of the fridge and rubbed it on his shirt.

"She works until about noon, you know, the farm?" Kurt deadpanned as he took a bite of his 'Breakfast'.

As well as he burshed it off, truthfully he was actually kind of jealous. His girlfriend wasn't here, and neither was her cute pinchable butt. Joe had the luxury of seeing his girlfriend bright and early because she worked for the Café and her boss, Carl, always closed it for holidays and festivals.

"That's too bad, you know." spoke up airily, twirling the end of one curly pigtail. "I brought Joe over some cake first thing this morning, baked it right when I woke up. I guess not all men are blessed with such luxuries."

Kurt bristled at her ignorant statement. Being the bigger person, he decided not to point out that said cake Katie made was actually food poisoning waiting to happen. Inedible garbage that would be thrown away. Said cake she was so proud of wouldnt even get eaten.

Cake. Tina had made him cake, it was at her house!

The realization hit him and he suddenly didn't care that Katie was snooty and insinuating she was a better girlfriend than Tina. Katie, the bubbly airhead who put more effort in to learning to curl hiar and do make up than she had to actually learn how to bake. You know, to do her job correctly... and she wondered why Carl made her wait tables.

Tina was a hard worker and didn't have to try to be beautiful. She put 100% effort into everything she did, including the cake that was currently sitting in her refrigerator when Kurt didn't really even care for sweets. Kurt's lips turned up in a satisfied smirk and he just looked at the airhead, not bothering to even get mad.

"That's nice, although, Tina baked her cake last night. Honey cake, actually" he told her, knowing that she herself knew how fickle preparing such a delicate cake was. Something she couldn't do. " I can't wait to have a nice chilled slice of it after dinner later."

He remarked and walked away without another word, sincerely meaning what he had said. To him, cake sounded really good about now. And he really didn't like the stuff all that much. Katie look irritated and turned to Joe, falling for the instigaton Kurt had slyly thrown her way.

"I can learn how to make honey cake!" she insisted. "I'll make you some too."

Joe just scratched the back of his head and nodded. Not every girl was a cook.

xxxx

Tina had finished collecting the eggs from the coops and after half assed feeding the chickens she really just wanted to be done with this. Scattering feed on the floor she made a dash for the exit with her collected eggs as the hens fought over the food. Heading back home she placed the eggs in the fridge and looked the clock. Nearly 11. It was time to get ready for the festival, foraging would have to wait for another day.

Showering was the easy part, the real pain was the hair and makeup. Tina dried herself off and wrapped her hair is a towel. Wearing just her underwear, she sat in front of her vanity and began to fix her make up for the day. She didn't particularly like make up, but it seemed like the appropriate day to wear it. She blow dried her hair and let it lay across her shoulders wavy and full.

Staring intently at her reflection, Tina began to blush. She was getting dolled up for a man, and she knew it. She could have care less what the village thought, in the back of her mind she worried they would gossip. Because she hardly ever got dolled up..but she wanted to impress someone else. Turning to her wardrobe, she pulled out crimson red dress.

Yeah, she was in deep.

Pulling the dress on she, turned to look at herself. The hem of the dress rested just above her knee and the V-neck cut of the collar pushed her breasts up and out. She was surely going to turn heads. Slipping on a pair of black flats, all she needed now was some jewelry. A plain silver rested on her collarbone and the outfit was complete. The festival was in an hour and she decided it was time to go greet her boyfriend for the day. She sliced a piece of cake for Kurt, and wrapped it on a plate before heading over to the carpentry shop.

The afternoon air was relatively comfortable, the sun was out and there was no wind. The soft layer of snow crunched slightly under Tina's feet as she approached the carpentry shop. She saw Katie and Joe walking in the direction towards the Square and assumed they were heading to the festival. She could hear Katie's heels clicking on the stone pavement as they walked away.

She was nervous all of a sudden. Did she look okay? Maybe she should have worn heels too...No. That would be trying too hard, right? She didn't have to try, Kurt was already interested in her. But still, her outfit showed her own efforts to impress. Even if it wasn't quite as glamorousas Katie's frilly, designer lolita dress and heels.

Hesitantly opening the door, Tina noticed Kurt's boss wasn't sitting at the counter, or anywhere in the building for that matter. She knew Kurt was there. So...they were alone? She took a step in but suddenly lost her nerve. She went to retreat but it was too late. The door had slammed shut and she could hear Kurt upstairs.

Kurt was confused as to why he heard the door slam when it dawned on him it was probably his girlfriend. But it could have been Joe returning for something he'd forgotten. His brother had the potential to be an airhead like his stupid girlfriend.

"Tina?" he questioned, waiting for a reply, hoping.

Tina froze.

Shit.

"Yeah..." She replied, slowly making her way towards the staircase.

Due to wearing flats, her footsteps were gentle and barely audible. Kurt could just faintly hear her making her way up to his room. He thought he was imagining it. That dream really had messed with him hadn't it?

Tina's footsteps became louder as she made her way up the stairs. One hand held a plate of cake and the other tightly gripped the railing. Once she had made it to Kurt's bedroom door, her hand halted on the door knob. Inside, Kurt was calmly waiting for her, unaware that his girlfriend was having a mental panic attack, or that she was dressed beautifully.

"You going come in or what?" he chuckled, when he heard the quiet thump of a hand resting on the doorknob.

He was laying on his bed, with his hands behind his head, relaxed as could be. Tina just swallowed down any insecurity that she was feeling and opened the door. Kurt went to speak but his attention was immediately drawn to the petite brunette who had just stepped in to his room.

Wow.

Being a guy, his eyes were first drawn to the pale skin peeking out from underneath the dark red material of her dress. His gaze drifted upwards to meet her eyes and he saw her hesitate.

"Hey..." she lingered in the doorway, holding the plate of cake with both hands.

She began to subtly shift her weight from one leg to the other and Kurt sat up in bed swinging his legs over to touch the floor. He raised his hand to motion for his girlfriend to approach him and Tina stepped forward.

"Close the door, you're gonna let the heat out" Kurt motioned his head towards the space heater in the corner. "Come in."

After hearing the door click shut Tina turned back to face Kurt. He just sat expectantly on the bed, still waiting for her to approach him. She approached him with her eyes fixed on the ground. Her knees bumped Kurt's and she finally looked up. She awkwardly presented the slice of cake she had brought him .

"Happy Thanksgiving Kurt..." She whispered, finally making eye contact. "Although you already knew about the cake..."

"Thank you..." Kurt just placed his hands on her hips from his place on the bed.

The room was quiet and Tina calmed her racing thoughts by focussing on the sound of the space heater. Kurt stood from his spot on the bed, pulling Tina's body flush against his chest he kissed her.

"Come on, let's get going." Kurt took the cake from his girlfriend's small hands and guided her downstairs to the kitchen where he put the cake in the fridge.

Xxxxx

The walk to the town Square was brief was felt like it went on forever. Kurt held Tina's hand and they could hear the festive music playing as they strolled down the stone path. The Square was lively and packed with the village residents, food being served from a table and Duke had a mini bar set up not far from it. Kurt walked Tina to a table in the corner away from the major cluster of people and pulled her chair out for her. Tina sat down as Kurt pushed the chair back in.

"I'll be right back" he excused himself and Tina was left to silently observe the festivities around her.

She spotted Joe and Katie sitting at a far off bench sipping on some drink while chatting flirtatiously. Kurt had made his way back to her holding out a glass. Taking it from him she took a sip and pulled away to inspect what she had taken. It was sweet, and tasted faintly of alcohol.

"It's a light wine that Liz made, Duke is selling it from his stand. " Kurt explained as he sipped from a glass filled with the same beverage.

The wine was a soft pink color and tasted like grapes and very berries. Tina accepted his explanation and brought the glass up to her lips again. It was pretty good, tasted like juice. Liz was known to make sweet wines but only ever sold them for holidays.

Kurt eyed his girlfriend as she shyly finished off her drink. Her eyes wandered off then Kurt caught where to. She was looking off into the crowd where people were dancing, specifically she was watching Katie and Joe. Katie moved confidently with her boyfriend, tearing up the dance floor. Her dress whooshed with her movement and Joe brought a ahnd down to hold it down before everyoe gt a glimpse of her lacy purple underwear and garters.

"You wanna dance?" Kurt asked, watching closely for Tina's reaction.

Tina's face turned slightly pink and she shook her head.

"No, no, It's okay. . ." she insisted , but Kurt was already up pulling her up gently from the chair.

Kurt pulled her towards the group of people, ignoring the surprised glances he was getting. Everyone thought it'd be a cold day in hell before they ever saw Kurt on the dancefloor, let alone willingly. Kurt wasn't exactly interested in what anyone had to say about him. He just wanted to see Tina having fun. That and he wasn't really a drinker. The wine was light, but did cut the edge off .

Kurt lightly swung Tina until she hung from his firm grip as she was dipped. Smiling Tina pulled herself back up to hold Kurt's shoulders. His hands moved down to her waist and she made a small noise of surprise, jumping at the sudden contact. She really wasn't used to being touched. A trait he found absolutely charming. Especially duringtheier private moments away from curious eyes.

"You nervous?" Kurt leaned down to whisper in her ear.

Tina just pressed her face into his chest, she had butterflies in her stomach. Kurt smirked and ran his palms down to her bum, satisfied at the intake of breath he heard Tina breathe. Her breasts were pressed in to him and his hands were full. But Tina's reaction to him was what really sparked his interest.

"Look at me" he whispered in her ear, hands still planted firmly on her ass.

Tina faced him and Kurt gently pecked her on the mouth before squeezing her backside, still swaying to the music. The music sped up and so did the tipsy couple. Kurt's hand were still planted on her bum and his arousal began to surface. Tina could feel it against her lower abdomen and she hated to admit it, but it turned her on. Her and Kurt had never gone past flirtatiously kissing and his hands exploring over her cothes, but Kurt was caving in to sexual tension recently and it was soon gonna snap.

Perhaps in front of everyone.

Tina's breathing sped up and Kurt could feel her grip tighten around his shoulders, he knew exactly why. Pulling her waist against him, he pressed his wakening erection against her. Tina squeaked and had it not been for the wine, she probably would have pulled away. Instead she kissed him on the cheek and rested her face on his chest. In the corner of his eye, Kurt caught some of the male villagers eyeing his girlfriend's ass where his hands were.

One in particular pissed him off secretly. The self proclaimed lady killer, Dan, had an eye for Tina from day one. Tina had made the mistke of innocently giving him the time of day before getting caught up in the player's attempted conquest. Making a point to meet his eye, Kurt held Tina's chin and blew in her ear.

"Wanna get out of here?" he asked her, hushed.

The alcohol had definitely taken it's effect on Tina because there she was following Kurt out of the town Square due to being horny. Kurt attempted to put his arm around her waist to guide her out of the crowd of people but she became suddenly paranoid of the eyes she believed were watching her every move. She sped up her pace in an attempt to distance herself from Kurt as if everyone knew their dirty secret. Following closely behind Kurt kept his eyes on the sway of his girlfriend's hips moving as she hurried her way out of sight from the festival grounds.

Tina had made it to the corner by the Perch Inn when her shoe lost traction on a patch of ice. Kurt reacted immediately. Wrapping his arms around her waist he swung her around with ease, placing her back on her feet. The sudden movement left her feeling dizzy and she found herself leaning in to Kurt to steady herself. It was early evening and the temperature had dropped, their breaths came out as soft gray puffs in the chilly night air.

Tina lifted her face off of Kurt's chest to tell him she was cold, but her words were cut off by Kurt's mouth. She leaned in to the kiss trying to ignore the wind nipping at her calves, but it was just too much. She pulled away as Kurt reached for her butt and attempted to run but Kurt's legs were much longer than hers being he was so much taller.

Running past Spring Farm Tina playfully dodged any attempts Kurt made to grab her again. She slowed down taking the corner to the Carpentry shop when she nearly lost her footing once more. Stumbling as she tried to regain traction with her flat shoes Kurt took the opportunity and just honed in on his pray. Tina screamed as the momentum soiled her attempts to balance and she toppled over in to the snow. Alarmed, Kurt reached down to help her up she insisted she was fine.

"Hold on..." she grunted as she tried to stand back up without flashing Kurt her underwear.

Standing back up properly with a dress was extremely difficult. Tina just gave up, staring back up at Kurt with her thighs pressed tightly together. Kurt bent down and picked her up, holding each of her legs spread across his torso as she clung to him like a koala. With her hands against his shoulders she tried to push herself back on to the ground, but the way Kurt had her thighs held against his sides gave her absolutely no leverage.

"Put me down! We're outside, this is so inappropriate!" Tina began to helplessly whine as Kurt carried her towards the Carpentry shop.

"No, this is inappropriate" and Kurt proceeded to boldly slip his hand up the hem of her dress, lightly tracing the edge of her panties hugging her backside.

The raw squeal that left her throat was enough to put any blushing virgin to shame. Her legs squeezed Kurt's sides tightly and he couldn't bring himself to feel bad for messing with her, even if he wanted to. Tina's face was bright pink when they reached the front door of the Carpentry shop. Once they were safe and sound with the door shut behind them, the buzz from the alcohol had worn off a bit. The reality of the situation was setting in and Tina was a nervous wreck all over again.

"Um... you should eat the cake I made you." she insisted when Kurt turned to face her again. She wasn't ready to continue with where they left off yet. "It's still Thanksgiving..."

She trailed off and Kurt caught the quiver in her voice

Wordlessly he grabbed the plate from the fridge and a fork then held Tina's hand as he led her upstairs. Tina just followed his lead praying he was in fact going to eat the cake. Her mind was racing but the heat between her legs wasn't helping her focus.

Kurt pushed the door open to his bedroom and placed the wrapped dessert on his nightstand before shutting the door behind him. He slipped off his shoes and kicked them aside away from the door, moving to sit by the end of his bed. Tina hesitantly kept her flats on as she stood , awkwardly avoiding eye contact with her boyfriend. He could tell she was uneasy about the situation they were in and decided to back off momentarily.

"Could you pass it to me please?" he asked softly, gesturing to the dessert on his nightstand.

Tina relaxed at the innocent question and picked up the plate passing it to Kurt with the fork. She sat down besides him with her legs crossed as he pulled the plastic wrap off the plate. Lifting the fork up, he cut a piece of the slice off and lifted it to his lips. Kurt shot a sideways glance towards Tina and nodded his head.

"I don't really have a sweet tooth but this is pretty good" he remarked, surprised.

He wasn't surprised that the cake was good, his girlfriend was a wonderful cook. He was just surprised that he liked it. Sweets were not on his go to food palette. The cake was soft and slightly sweet, thin swirls of honey going through the center of the pastry. Kurt cut another bite of cake and lifted it to Tina's mouth.

"I'm assuming you haven't had any yet, try it."

Tina smiled and took the bite. Kurt shared with Tina and gave the last bite of cake to her despit her refusal. She rolled her eyes and took the plate from him to place on the nightstand. Tina rubbed her thumb and index finger together, noticing they were sticky from the plate she had put down. Kurt swiftly grabbed her wrist and gently sucked the honey residue from her skin. Caught off guard, Tina squealed and Kurt pulled her in to him then setting her across his lap. Her legs were closed and thrown over Kurt's knees as his lips landed on her neck just below the shell of her ear.

"I like hearing your voice raised like that" he whispered lowly beneath her ear.

Kurt reached his hands down and slipped Tina's shoes off her feet, letting them fall to the floor with a barely audible click. Tina was tossed backward on to the mattress behind her. Kurt crawled near her, running his hands from her ankle up to the soft calf that he found extremely enticing. His finger traced small circles on her knee as he brought his face to her thigh and softly blew on it. Tina reflexively attempted to squeeze her thighs together but Kurt's hand gently thwarted her attempt.

"Breathe" he murmured as his warm lips touched the skin above her knee."Just lie back."

Tina could have died when she felt his warm lips touch her. A sharp rush of adrenaline shot through her core and she was undeniably excited. She didn't know what to do about it.

"We should pick up where we left off...is that okay with you?" he asked quietly as he eyed his girlfriend for her response.

Tina could only bring herself to nod and Kurt lowered his head back down to her knee, bringing his hand up to the hem of her dress. The red dress had risen up slightly, resting bunched up a few inches from where his lips were touching. Sound got caught in Tina's throat as she felt the skirt of her dress being pushed up towards the swell of her hips.

Kurt spread her thighs apart with his palms and dragging his tongue across her inner thigh right next to material of her panties. Warm air was blown across the space between her legs and Kurt was satisfied with the gentle trembling he felt. Far too satisfied, because Tina was pushing him away. She could tremble and squeak all she pleased, but if she didn't push him away he was in.

His fingers rips crawled under the elastic of her panties and slipped them off without hesitation. Kurt brought his face back Tina's pelvis running his tongue across the dampened slit without warning. Cheeks flaming, she kept her eyes glued to the ceiling as the stubble of his chin rubbed the plush skin of her very inner thighs.

Her face contorted in pleasure and while she parted her lips with a gasp at the wet heat between her legs, her shut. Pressing his tongue against her swelling clitoris, Kurt slowly moved as Tina's labored breath became heavier. He continued to tease her until she went lax, her legs no longer tight or tensed nervously.

Pulling away, her brought the tip of his index finger to the soft pink nub he had been licking . He circled it, feeling the slick wetness spread was warm and silky, her intimate flesh right before his face. Tempted to dip forward for another taste of her, he addressed her first, checking how she was doing.

"Feel good?" he asked, eyeing Tina's flushed complexion, tearing his eyes away from the glistening pink slit he vulgarly admitted to himsed he wanted to see

"Don't stop... right there. Touch me there." she told him as his fingertips began to speed up, rubbing the side of her clitoris. "Yes, right there..."

A smirk made it's way across Kurt's face as he was hit with a realization. She touched herself, she knew exactly how she wanted it. Right down to the location precision and speed. His innocent, shy girlfriend wasn't quite as innocent or shy as he'd originally thought her to be.

"You like touching yourself?" he coyly asked as his fingers kept up their relentless touch. "Wish I'd known that sooner."

Shy and slightly ashamed, Tina didn't respond. She was so close, however. She made that clear to him as her hipsrocked in to his touch, wiggling for the friction. Kurt brought his mouth back to her wet heat and sucked on her clitoris softly when suddenly her thighs clamped shut around his skull as her core tightened, her orgasm hitting her hard.

Her throat flushed, herchin tilted up as she cried out softly. Her fingers curled along the sheets and she moaned brokenly as Kurt flicked the tip of his tongue over her sensitive, pulsing bead, prolonging her release.

Coming down from her high, she tried to catch her breath. Opening her eyes she watched Kurt wipe his mouth. With a thumb swiped over the seam of his lips, he had a final taste before crawling over her. He crawled on top of her and slipped the dress off her body, pulling the strapless bra along with it.

Tina didn't object but laid there unsure of how to feel as he looked her over. Hot and bothered he pulled his top off and stood from the bed to drop his pants. Tina turned her face away shyly when his boxers were removed releasing his erection.

When he climbed back on to the bed, she glanced over but lost her nerve. Averting her eyes again, she startled as she felt Kurt take her hand. Lying right next to her, he beckoned her to look at him. When reluctantly doing som Kurt kissed her.

Her hand was moved and she felt her knuckles brush something firm and hot, an unfamilair texture. Realzing it was Kurt's erection, she felt herself heat up further in embarrassment. Despite that, she obiediantly wrapped her fingers around him when he guided her to do so.

Stroking, she let her head fall back against the bed as Kurt kissed her. she squeezed, testing what she was doing. Kurt groaned in to her mouth and her skin tingled at the deep sound. Acknowledging that she liked it, she touched him more firmly in hopes she'd draw similar responses.

The clock ticked along with the space heater which filled the room with soft white noise to accompy their sounds of exploration. Skin sliding over skin and lips pressing wetly against one another. When Tina began rubbing him more briskly, he stopped her.

Tina was confused but said wide, she watched as Kurt turned his torso over. Reaching over to the nightstand he pulled a square foil packet from the drawer, tearing it open and slipping the rubbery sleeve down his length with a brief glance to Tina. An unspoken understand was in place and she silently thanked Kurt for having thought ahead and respecting her enough to wear protection without being asked.

Climbing back on top of her, Kurt brought his lips to her breasts as bumped the tip of his erection against her wet heat. Tina didn't close her legs or try to thwart him away, but she couldn't deny her anxiety. Her lower belly bubbled with uncertanity, worried of what was to come.

"Are you ready for me?" he questioned , trailing his mouth to her clavicle.

Her virginity wasn't just something he could just take at his own judgment.

"It's gonna hurt" she breathed ,scared as she felt the slippery head of Kurt's penis glossing over her dripping entrance, only prodding. "Kurt-"

"I'll be gentle..." he assured her and her bashful nod was all he needed.

His right hand firmly holding her thigh as the other was rested on her waist, he slowly slid into her. Her sharp intake of air halted his movement as his erection grazed the barrier that was her hymen. The tight feeling driving him crazy urged him to carry on but he didn't like the way Tina tensed up. He was more concerned that she was scared.

Coaxing her to relax he pulled his hips back and pushed in with quick thrust. Fingers tightened around the back of his neck as Tina tried to breathe normally. Her virgin walls struggling to accommodate Kurt's intrusion.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as he saw the beginning of tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "Tina?"

"I'm fine" she whispered softly.

Kurt began to thrust. His movements were careful and slow, remaining unhurried until he heard his girlfriend's breathing pick up. Her breath caught choppily, her inner walls still struggling to stretch for Kurt. Within her, she ached, her hymen freshly torn.

With time she opened for him, the light burn of her lost virginity still she moaned softly, tightening her legs around him. When her lips touched the bulge of his Adam's apple, that's when Kurt threw caution to the wind.

First he quickened his pace, trusting firmly until Tina responded with complete acceptance. She She rocked against him, receptive to the sensation of being pleasurably stretched and filled. As he began to pound in to her he could feel his orgasm building rapidly. Tina's voice cut through the air like lightning and she felt the familiar tingling between her thighs build deep within her.

"Kurt" she warned as she was reaching her limit.

Waiting for her, he held off on giving into his building orgasm. Not until she began grasping and gasping for him did his thrusts became stronger and he released, Tina's scream pierced the dark room in the wake of her second orgasm. Pale arms pulled Kurt's head to rest on the velvety skin of the chest beneath him and he relished in the warmth upon the side of his face.


End file.
